Insanity blows
by Noodle-strand
Summary: Angel is reflecting on her position in the world and Max is troubled by the Voice's quotes on Angel. May be some MaxFang a little latter on but meh.


**My first Maximum Ride fanfiction! Alot of stuff about Angel has already been done so I'm just going along those lines. There might be some Max/Fang latter on if I do any more but I dunno yet. I'm not gonna devote chapters to that. But, meh, I'll see how it plots out...**

'No, don't go that way Mr. Murphy.' Angel spoke softly.

The Flock had decided to sleep in a pine forest. It was winter and the temperature had dropped alamingly in the last couple of hours. The tree's offered a protection to the howling wind and as the trees bundled so close together, protection from any flying felines.

Fang was on watch, he sat solidly at the brink of the groove they'd discovered. He had a thick grey jumper around his shoulders but the slight wince of his mouth suggested that the cold was still getting to him. From what Angel could pick up from the static enegy from the flock's brainwaves, apart from Fang, all were asleep.

Angel stroked the beetle gently with her mind. It continued to scuttle away from her, it's dark purple wings shining.

'Mr. Murphy, stay with me. Don't go into those nasty woods!' Angel whispered to the beetle. It still scurried away. Angel grew annoyed and very subtly pushed into the beetle's mind, willing it to move closer to her.

She could feel small thoughts in the creature's head. It wanted food. It was narrow-minded and only intrested in survival. Angel found herself growing angry for no reason. She felt as if the bug should respect and obey her, according to her whim. The little bug, although it's thoughts were insignificant and it's brain small, should learn to comply with her wishes as she was superior. Then a new thought came to her. She wanted all creature's to respect her, this means they should know what she was capable of, this meant they should fear her. With disobedience came her wrath.

The bug quivered. Angel was wrapped up in thoughts of power. Then as suddenly as thoughts of how to control the insect and punish it began, The insect exploded.

It was blasted apart, wings, antenae and organs splattered over Angel's face. She realized that somehow, some of her telepathy had seeped in radiation from her. Then she realized she was covered in the parts of a dead insect- and screamed.

Her shill brought Fang to her first who raced over and pulled her up, turning her face to his. In his worry he didn't see the insect and asked swiftly-

'What is it? What's wrong?' By this time Angel was crying and Max, woken, dashed over.

'What's happening? Erasers?' Fang peered around.

'I can't see any. Maybe she felt them- Angel?' Angel shook her head vigourously and cried into Max's chest. Max wrapped her arms around her and exchanged a nervous look with Fang.

'Angel- _What's over your face?_' Max interupted herself, seeing the mass of purple juice of Angel's face and blond locks of hair. Angel shook her head again and wailed louder this time. By now everyone was up. A worried Gasman, a annoyed Iggy and a tired Nudge. All moaning. Max sighed.

'What time is it?' She asked Fang. He checked his watch.

'About half five- I can't really see, it's too dark.' Max groaned and rubbed her eyes wearily.

'Alright, it's dark but we can set off now after a little breakfast.' Total, hidden in Max's bag barked in agreement.

After a breakfast of fitness bars and gummy worms the flock set out- Max flying close to Angel. She'd wiped off the purple stuff just before eating and still wondered what it was. She knew Angel had to be listening to her thoughts but she recieved no anwser from the stoic child. She just stayed sullen and silent. Even Total couldn't proke a smile from her despite his tries.

'Angel...' Began Max, desprete to get response. She'd dropped her voice low so the others couldn't hear them. Without prompting her, Angel spoke, interupting Max.

'It was like my power seeped out and blew the insect apart!' She replied shrilly, Max didn't like the way she said _power _ but nodded at her to continue.

"It was leaking from me because of what I was thinking. It was like it wasn't even me thinking- the thoughts were so...wrong. But I couldn't even control myself and my power escaped and...' She shugged and flew over to Iggy with Total. Max recognised the sound of the Voice. She sighed but the voice said something she couldn't comprehend.

' And that, Max,' Her head was swivelled to look at Angel ' Is what is going to destroy the world.'

**Annnnd please review! Ok, ok, I know the ending was a little...stupid and odd but I couldn't really think of how to end the chapter properly. Ideas on how to go about this story will be appreciated. Constructive stuff is cool too. **


End file.
